1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to potty trainers and more particularly pertains to a new potty trainer and desk combination for facilitating potty training.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of potty trainers is known in the prior art. More specifically, potty trainers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art potty trainers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,580; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,820; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,680; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,672; U.S. Patent Des. 361,625; and U.S. Pat. No. 35,633.
In these respects, the potty trainer and desk combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating potty training.